Summer Sailing
by MarvintheMartianluvr02
Summary: Lily hates James, or so she thinks, until they get stuck on a cruise together! you know they end up together but what happend to make it that way! LEJP SBOC RLOC OCOC Mwopp
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys/gals this is written by a crazy american so yeah sorry if you dont like! My first fic!

disclamer: I don't own Lily, James, Sirius, Peter(who would want to), Remus, or any other actual harry potter peoples in the harry potter story! or if i did i would be rollin in money and u would hav to pay to read this!

* * *

"Oh my god! Your mom did NOT get us cruise tickets! The WWC lines are the most expensive tickets ever! I mean I knew your parents were rich but I didn't know they were _that_ rich!" Lily Evans a loud, obnoxious, fiery tempered red head squealed as she and her four best friends looked at the 5 tickets that one of her best friends, Jocelyn "Joey" Parkers parents had purchased for her and her 4 best friends to go on a cruise over the summer.

"You guys have to ask your parents if you can go cause it would be oh so much fun!" said Joey swinging her long brown hair behind her shoulder.

"Ha! My parents are going to be like you're a boy why are you going with a bunch of girls?" said the tall boy. He was tan with blonde hair that he spiked up. He had striking grey eyes that can become cold in a second if you messed with his temper.

"Yeah but Jase Spencers they always let you go with us anyways! It ain't like were gonna do anything!" the blonde girl winked at him twice and laughed. She was tan and blonde as well. Her eyes were a glimmering green and were always lit up. They always held some type of joke in them. Her name was Jade Grey. She secretly had a crush on Jase but nobody would ever know that unless she told them because she was considered a tomboy, therefore she was treated like a boy.

"What do you think about this, Cole?" The attention was now directed to the skinny brunette who was sitting quiet and content on the couch reading a book.

"Umm, well it sounds wicked awesome!" she said laughing, putting her book down on the couch.

The 5 friends were sitting in the Gryffindor common room talking and laughing till about 10' o clock until Joey declared that her little sleepy red headed friend was falling asleep (which was untrue because Lily was laughing so hard she had lost sound and was incredibly hyper on a sugar high).

So Jase headed up to the boys dormitory, while the Cole, Joey, Lily and Jade headed up to the girls' dormitories.

The girls walked up the stairs talking about school, boys and what not. The school term at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry had only a week left before summer break came so, like usual, the summer itch had spread through the school like the flu in flu season.

"Jade you really should tell him. I mean what's he supposed to do, go EW Jade has cooties, like were 5 again!" Joey told her friend as they discussed guys on Joey's bed ,that she had expanded in the beginning of the year, after they had each taken their turn in the bathroom doing God knows what in there (brushing teeth, changing, doing girl stuff)

"It would ruin our friendship! And he isn't even interested in me! He's Jase for goodness sakes! And he is so god damn sexy it's hard to just sit by him and act normal!"

"First off, you in your whole life have probably never been normal! And secondly, who wouldn't be interested in you your really pretty! And thirdly it would not affect your friendship just flirt with him! God knows you flirt with everyone else! Uhhh you're such a heartbreaker Jade!" Lily said this time, hushing Joey.

"I'm a heartbreaker! Who, for 6 years now, has _hated'_ James Potter? Girl that boy is in LOVE with you and you won't even give him one little tiny chance! Not one date! Not one." Jade shook her head pretending to be sad and was shoved off the bed by a mad Lily.

"That's completely different and you know it! You're friends with Jase I can't even stand to be in the presence of James for more than a minute! He is such a big headed bullying toe rag!"

"But strangely you find yourself attracted to his messy black hair and his hazel eyes that are only meant for you!" Joey said laughing at herself, losing her balance and falling off the bed.

"I don't like him!" Lily said indignantly.

"Ok then Lily we all understand you're in denial! Gosh but one of these days we will get you to admit it!" this time it was Cole that spoke.

"See even the romanticist person says you're in denial!" said Joey gesturing wildly.

"I'm not the romanticist person! I'm not even gonna try to understand you! But hey I still love you anyways!" Cole said, pretending to be offended. Many people at Hogwarts thought that Cole was the silent, quiet book worm but that was completely wrong. Cole was just like her friends: loud, obnoxious, funny, smart, and pretty, she just read more.

"Well I'm hungry!"

"Jade it's 11 o'clock at night and I'm a prefect!" Lily said indignantly, looking at her friend like she was insane. "We can't just go running down to the kitchens every time you get hungry! It's against the rules to be out of our dorms this late!"

"Please Lily! I'm starving! If I don't get food now I'll die of starvation!" Jade pointed to her stomach and, as if on command, it growled. "See! It's talking to you Lily! It's saying 'Feed me Jade! Don't let Lily stop you!' Please!" she looked at Lily and gave her the puppy face.

"Oh alright! But this is the last time!" Lily grabbed her cloaked and tripped over Joey who had still not gotten off the floor. "God Joey! Get up! We're going down to the kitchens."

"HOOHAH! Score! Good job Jade! I was getting a bit hungry myself!" Joey said getting up and grabbing her cloak like Jade, Cole and Lily had done.

The four girls snuck downstairs quietly, so as not to wake the whole Gryffindor house. When they got to the bottom they checked to see if the common room was empty. It was, so they continued on to the portrait hole, where, after quietly arguing, they shoved Jade out of the hole to see if the coast was clear.

The girls continued to sneak quietly down the dimly lit, eerie passages all the way to the portrait of the fruit bowl. Cole tickled the pear and the girls stepped into the bright, warm kitchen where they were immediately greeted by cheers from the house elves for Jade and Joey.

"Thank you! Thank you guys so much!" Jade said taking a deep bow to the house elves. "You guys and gals are to kind!"

"Sorry we haven't been here in a while we were kept from here by our mean friend Lily who wanted us to starve to death!" Joey continued.

"Ooooohh stop being silly Mrs. Parkers and Mrs. Grey!" came the laughing voice of non other than James Potter. "I'm sure my sweet Lilikins would never do a thing like that! She was probably just being the perfect prefect that she is."

"God put a sock in it James! I'm sure nobody wants to here how perfect you think Mrs. Evans is. We'd be here for hours on end listening to you describe her." His best friend Sirius Black stated slapping James on the back. In return to his comment, James gave him an evil glare. If looks could kill that would have been the look. "But I'm sure I could some up on how perfect Mrs. Joey Parkers is in one word: B-E-A-Utiful!"

"God Sirius! I feel the same way! I've fallen in love with you like all the other bimbos!" Joey said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at him.

"Oh come on Joey! You know you dig me like I dig you!" Sirius stated as if it were a fact.

"Whatever!" Joey said taking a seat across the table from him. She was soon followed by Lily, Cole and Jade.

"Hello!" came the high-pitched voice of the house elf called, Molly. "What would you young ladies like to eat tonight?"

"Umm the spaghetti por favor!" Jade said, speaking Spanish very poorly.

"I want a cheeseburger please!" Joey told Molly.

"And what about you Mrs. Evans? Mrs. Bennington?" Molly asked sweetly. The two girls shook their heads no and watched the boys stuff their mouths with more food than they could hold.

"So have you guys killed Jase yet?" Cole asked Remus.

"Nah. He'll be joining us shortly! Said he had to do some homework." Remus replied after swallowing his huge helping of mashed potatoes. "He said that Lily hear can't stand the sight of dear old Jamsie hear."

Cole laughed. "Yeah. Poor poor...James looks like he's run out of luck with the ladies here."

James seemed to choke on his food here. "Have not I just hooked up with Susie Grams!"

"Yeah but mate, how long till ya' dump her?" Sirius stated and laughed.

"I'm not good at those long term relationships Sirius! You remember what happened last time!" James whispered in a just audible volume.

Sirius thought back and remembered the last time James had an actual girlfriend. It was quite a long time ago, 4th year or so, he had been dumped and was depressed for weeks. His grades dropped drastically. Even then the highlight of his day was seeing Lily and making her mad at him didn't really cheer him up. Jennifer Green had been the only girl that could make him forget about Lily, and she had moved to the Americas when her parents were killed by Lord Voldemort.

"Sorry mate! I forgot about her. But how are you supposed to get Lily if you can't even get into a good relationship with someone!" Sirius whispered into James' ear after his flashback.

"I don't I'll figure out a way! I always do!"

"YO YO YO! What's up here?" Jase said as he walked into the portrait breaking the odd silence. "Whoa it sounds like someone just died down her! What's up with all of you?"

"Hey Jase! What's up! I don't know what's up with all of those guys but me and Joey are eating! Wanna join us!" Jade said stuffing a meatball in her mouth.

"Jade! I shoulda known you would of dragged Lily down here! Me and the Marauders were gonna eat! I had to finish Arithmancy homework!" he replied taking a seat next to her. She turned her head to hide her blush.

"So Remus are you nervous about next year?" Cole asked to make some small talk. Remus was the only Marauder she could stand long enough to talk to.

"Uhhh not so much. I'm taking muggle studies cause I'm thinking of getting a field in pediatrics. The muggle way of course!" Remus answered. "Are you? I mean, nervous about next year?"

"Well yeah, I mean I want to be a healer with Lily here and I don't know if I'm good enough to one yet! I'm also nervous because Hogwarts is also my home! It's gonna be really tough to leave it behind." Cole said stealing a meatball from Jade who didn't really notice because she was to preoccupied trying not to look like a dork in front of Jase.

"I'm getting tired!" Joey yawned, stretching her arms out. " Who says we head back up to the tower?"

"Yeah I'm getting a bit tired myself. I'm gone! I've been won over!" came the soft reply of Sirius who had fallen asleep on the table.

"Ok let's go!" there was a silent look between the girls of annoyance. Peter Pettigrew had just emerged through the portrait. It looked sort of tough for him since he was small and plump. He was considered a marauder but was mainly just a tagalong. Lily even liked James more than she liked Peter, but that didn't say much.

"Peter! Where have you been?" James asked.

"I got detention thanks to Sirius here!"

"Well goodbye guys me and the girls, maybe Jase, are heading back to the common room. See ya!" Joey said as the four girls and Jase filed out of the portrait hole, into the black dungeon. "Damn it! I can't see anything!"

"Hey girls, come here! We'll make sure the coast is clear for you guys!" came the voice of Sirius as light flooded into the blackness, blinding the girls.

"Oh thanks my knight in shining armor! Cause we need so much help!" Joey said sarcastically as the four Marauders came out of the hole into the darkness.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here? Is this 9 of the Gryffindor students out of bed! Surely I am mistaken! Seeing as it's 12:30 in the morning?" came the creepy, cold voice of the potions master, Professor Brimmings as he watched the girls turn around, startled.

"Professor! This isn't Lily and Remus' fault they—!"

"Enough Potter! I'm tired of your excuses! All of you detention all next week and 100 points from Gryffindor!"

"But quidditch--!"

"Oh well looks like your going to have to find a new time for it Potter cause you will be in detention with me! Now all of you off to bed this instant!"

"Yes sir." James mumbled. They all quickly rushed off to bed. Not a word was spoken until they reached the portrait of the fat lady. "Lily," it was spoken so softly that she almost didn't catch it.

"Yes Potter?"

"Can I speak to you?" he quietly said. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Joey try to stay, but was pushed in the hole by Sirius. "Look I'm really sorry about the detention and everything. Please don't hate me more than you already do!"

"God James! It's not your fault!" Lily said. She looked at James. His mouth had dropped and he looked shocked. "What?" she asked confused.

"You called me James."

"Oh shove it Potter," and she walked through the portrait leaving James to follow after her.

He walked up the boys' staircase quietly. He was alone and it was late so he decided he shouldn't wake anybody. As he entered his dormitory he heard Sirius mumble something to Remus about him. He decided not to question it. He was tired and frustrated. He wanted Lily but knew she would never ever date him.

"Hey." Came the sound of Jase's voice. "What's up with you? You're all depressed in stuff."

"Does Lily really hate me?" he quietly replied, sitting down on his bed. He pulled the curtain closed and began to change out of his robes.

"I don't think so. I think she likes but she hasn't ever fell for someone like you before. I mean dude, she dated Ben Hockson, Hayden Fords, and a bunch a other smart non-mischief people. They're all Ravenclaws. BOOORING!" he laughed. "Joey, Jade, Cole and me were all talking to her and we think she likes you. But she won't admit it."

"You are so bloody lucky! You're friends with the hottest girls in Hogwarts!" Sirius wined from his bed.

"Ha! They're not that hot. Pretty, yes. But hot, I don't think so. Maybe Jade would be if she like put make-up on." Peter said from the corner.

"You're a fag. They are hot. But I'm not interested in them like that. They're just friends." Jase said, as he took his wand out and gave Peter a pig tail for insulting his best friends.

"Yahweh" came the squeal from Peter as he was hit with the spell.

"Oh my god Peter, wake the hole house why don't you!" Remus said as he took Peter's tail away, even though, he thought it fitted him perfectly.

It wasn't that Peter said his friends weren't hot (author: lol) it was that he had remarked on how Jade **_would_** be pretty if she wore make-up. Jase actually thought Jade was the most beautiful girl he'd ever met, even without the make-up and girly crap.

"Jase?" It was the voice of someone far away. Or closed in the bathroom. (AUTHOR: LMAO i've done that before! I thought my bro was far but he was in the bathroom)

"Wha?" he asked sleepily. He was beginning to drift off when his name was called again. "What?"

"Did you move my shampoo again?" It was Sirius.

"No" and with that he drifted off to sleep.

His dream was about Jade, like always, but this one was different.

Dream:

_ "Hey Jade!" They were walking down a hallway. His hallway, the one in his house to his room. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, there was a diamond ring on her finger and a gold band on his. They were married. There was a loud crack and a black hooded figure appeared holding Lily and James in his arms. They were dead. _

_ "Lily!" Jade cried as she started to go into hysteric tears. She started to charge for hooded figure, but Jase grabbed her waist and wouldn't let go." Let go!"_

_ "No Jade run down the hallway and don't look back whatever you hear!_

_ "NO! I'm not leaving you hear with him! Look what he did to Lily and James! I'm not gonna lose you to!" _

_ "Aw, sorry to break up your nice little chat but I really must be on my way! Crucio!" he hit Jade and apparated._

_ "Jade! Oh my god please be okay! Lease!" he Jase said as he lifted her. She was screaming, it was the worst sound to him in the world. She was already pregnant and weak, this could kill her. He apparated to Saint Mungos and was immediately taken care of. He was advised to sit in the waiting room. He contacted Joey, Sirius, Remus and Cole. He knew who was behind the death of Lily and James. He was gonna kill Peter, unless Sirius got to him first._

:End Dream

Jase woke in a cold sweat. He was on the floor and James was above him. It appeared nobody else had awoken.

"Jase? Are you okay?" James looked at him with worry in his eyes.

"Y-yeah. Just a little shaken. But I'm fine." He looked at his blankets. They were twisted around him. "Did I fall off? Or was I making a lot of sound and Sirius pushed me?"

"Fell" he said shortly. He seemed a bit shaken too. "What was your dream about?"

"It's confusing. And long." Jase said.

"It's Saturday. We have all day. We can even get up now. It's 6. We would've only slept an hour longer anyways." James said getting up. He put a shirt on and changed into grey sweat pants. "Wanna go for a jog?"

"Yeah sure. It'd be good. I could clear my head." Jase got up and went to his drawer. All of the boys in the dorm only slept in pants. No shirt, all except Peter. Jase put on a pair of navy blue sweats and a grey shirt. Both boys went to their shoe rack (Remus insisted on having one) and put their running shoes on.

They left Gryffindor tower without saying a word to each other. James finally broke the awkward silence as they exited the castle and started off on a slow jog.

"So would you like to tell me what all the 'Run Jade Run' Stuff was about?" James said looking at the ground.

Jase told him. He told him his whole dream and surprisingly James didn't laugh or tell him he's crazy.

"I was married to Lily?" he asked, a smile playing across his lips.

"Well I didn't really see the rings I just sort of knew."

"To tell you the truth, I've had dreams like that before. They just seem so real; you can't help but get freaked. That's why I'm always jogging in the morning." James said looking at Jase and smiled.

The boys finished their jog and headed back to the castle. As they entered the hall, a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes came up to James and gave him a kiss.

"Hey James. How did you sleep?" she said with admiration for him in every word.

"Err—fine and you Susie?" he said looking at his girlfriend. He wanted to dump her so bad right now but Jase was more important than being yelled at. "Got to go! Talk to you later!" he ran after Jase.

"I thought you were going to dump her." Jase said as James ran up behind him.

"She'd yell at me and I'm not in the mood for that right now." He laughed. "Speaking of yelling, here comes Lily."

"Hey Jase, Potter." Lily said as she and the rest of the girls went down stairs.

"Hey Jase! Hey James!" Jade said as she passed them. Jase grabbed her hand and pulled her to the side. The rest of the girls stopped to listen. "Can I talk to you? Alone?"

"Uh yeah. What about?" she said. He looked worried; he was pale and didn't look as though he was really paying attention to anything. The rest of the girls continued down the stairs and James continued up to the tower to take a shower. "Are you okay? You look sort of pale."

"Oh yeah I'm fine. Hey Jade, will you be my girlfriend?" he looked at the ground blushing.

"What?" she was shocked! Of all the things on her list, this was the last thing she expected.

"Never mind." He said quickly. _Why did I ask her that! She's not even interested in me like that!_

"No! Jase, yes I will be your girlfriend! I'm sorry I was just shocked!" she said quickly flinging her arms around his neck. She had to stand in her tippy-toes. He was about 8 inches taller than her at 6 foot 4.

"Really!" He laughed and hugged her back. Now he could make sure she would never get hurt. They walked to the great hall, smiling.

"Jeez! What took you guys so long?" Joey said, trying to stuff a whole blueberry muffin in her mouth.

"Take small bites Joey! God you're gonna choke!" Cole said as she watched her friend gag on the muffin and spit it out.

Jase and Jade took a seat by each other.

"Hey! I know hat went on! You two are going out! My little Jade is growing up so fast!" Joey said as she pretended to wipe a fake tear from her eye. "Who knew you would be 16 before you actually had a real boyfriend!"

"I've had boyfriends!" she told Joey as she dumped strawberries on her plate.

"Sam doesn't count! You dumped him in a week! And neither does Jake, Chris, Nick, Tyler, Tim, Ryan, Brian, Jim, Dan, Will, Keith, Rick, Tom, Jesse, or Drake!"

"Why don't they count? Hmm?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Cause they never were good enough for you! You dated below your potential! A doi!" she laughed and stuffed oatmeal in her mouth.

"Ello ladies!" It was James followed by his fellow Marauders.

"Potter, Black, Remus, and Pettigrew." Lily said, nodding to each in turn.

"Aw come on Evans! Could you be a little less formal! You'd think we'd killed someone with the way you talk to us!" James said, messing up his jet black hair.

"Potter, with all those pranks you do, you might as well have." Lily watched him mess up his hair. It was still a bit wet from his shower, and his grey shirt sort of stuck to his abs a little. _He musn't of dried himself that well._ Lily thought to herself as James took a seat in front of her.

"See something you like Evans?" He asked playfully, following her eyes to his abs.

"Shove it Potter!" She said getting up from the table and walking out of the Great Hall.

"Why do I always screw things up like that!" he asked, frustrated with himself. He ran his hand through his hair, again.

"I dunno. She's pretty pissed at you again. Last night you should of heard her rant about you! Swore it lasted and hour. But I dunno I fell asleep during it. Pass the jam please James." Joey said grabbing a piece of toast.

"She ranted on about me for over an hour!"

"Yeah, Susie came up quite a few times. OUCH!" Jade had kicked her to make her shut up; Susie was walking over to then table.

"Hey James!"

"Oh hey Susie, listen can I talk to you alone right now?"

"Of course!" she winked at him and exited the Great Hall leaving James to follow after.

He walked out of the Great Hall. "Listen Susie, you're a great girl in all, but I don't think this relationship is really working out to well."

"It's that Lily Evans girl! Isn't it! You think she's prettier than me don't you!"

"Well, uh, yeah, not to mention smarter, more clever, and not as sluttish!" James said, he walked away, he heard her mumble something under her breath. James fell down as he was hit square in the back.

"Oh my god James! Susie what did you do to him!" he heard Lily say, but he couldn't see her. He blacked out.

James awoke in the hospital wing confused and in pain.

"Hey, how do you feel?" it was Lily. It was Lily!

"Lily! What happened?" he went to sit up but pain writhed through his whole body.

"James you have to stay still! The pain won't be as bad if you do." This time it was Sirius who spoke.

"Why am I in pain!" he asked. Nobody answered; Lily just looked away and whispered something to Sirius. But still nobody answered. "Why am I in pain!" he asked again, a little angrier. Lily went to answer but Sirius stopped her.

"James, Susie hit you with Crucio."

"And why couldn't you tell me?" he asked thinking that it was sort of stupid.

"Because it's sort of scary knowing your best friend could've just been killed, that is of course if Lily hadn't of interrupted her."

"Thanks Lily." James said as he drifted off to sleep.

_

* * *

Week later_

James walked out of the hospital wing to the common room. Everyone was in there, he just wanted to go up to his room and think. He walked in and, without being noticed slipped up into the dorm. He laid on his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO HEAR ALL COMMENTS! EVEN IF YOU SAY ITS BAD! PLEASE!

next chapter will be up soon!

!OoOaliOoO!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guy/gals this is a bit shrter than the last one but it was done quickly because I'm not ginna up date for a little while cuz i plan on writing a long one!

thank you my **_3_** reviewers! i wish more people would review! I would feel a lot better!

thanks:

**my buddy kelsay**!- yeah it did say that james went back upstairs to take a shower, i shouldve emphasized that more but all in all thanks for the advise

**rggrgirl**- thanks! I'll try to update as often as possible.

**xxhploverxx**- thanx! I will!

please those r my only reviewers! plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

disclaimer- i do not own Harry potter or any of the characters or i would be taking a money bath right now!

* * *

"Lily, you know you like James!" Sirius teased as Lily sat at the common room table doing Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. 

"Sorry Sirius. But no I don't like Potter. He's big headed and arrogant! He bullies little kids! I mean it wasn't as bad when he was 11 or 12! But now he's 16! He should grow up a bit!" Lily said shutting her DADA book and putting her homework in her bag. It was a Sunday and they would resume classes the next day so the common room was empty, most of the kids being in the library.

"Then why did you all of a sudden care when James was attacked hmmm?" Sirius asked making his eyes really big.

"Because I was afraid he might be hurt and … and… I'm a prefect it's my duty to –," she was cut short by Sirius.

"To make sure all students are safe! Yada yada yada! We know Lily! But you just had to make sure he was safe! Not stay by his side until he woke up! All you had to do was make sure he got to the hospital wing okay!" Sirius said looking at Lily dead serious now. He didn't like it when someone messed with his best friend, especially James's heart.

"Look Sirius! I wouldn't of, had it been regular circumstances! But James was hit with an illegal curse! One that has killed many! So dangerous, Susie was expelled on the spot!" Lily said gathering her stuff, and started to head upstairs. She stopped at the foot of them. "I'm going to bed! It's late and you guys should to." She walked upstairs and went into the bathroom. There she sound proofed it with a simple silencing charm and curled into a ball and began to cry. She didn't know why, but she just wanted to cry._ What is happening to me! Since when do I care about Potter! Maybe I do like him! No! No that's an insane reason I can't possibly like Potter! I mean, he's Potter! I can't possibly like him. There has to be some other explanation. Maybe I'm just stressed from school! Yeah that's it._

She got off the floor and washed her running mascara off. Then she washed her face and brushed her teeth. She took off the silencing charm and walked out into her quiet and dark dormitory. _They musn't of gone to bed yet._ But when she opened her curtains Cole, Jade and Joey flung themselves at her!

"Lily your charm sucked! We heard you crying!" Came the muffled voice of Cole.

"Yeah! What's wrong?" Jade asked getting out of the bear hug.

"Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all. I'm just fine, just a bit stressed…." Lily said, ignoring the looks she was getting from her friends.

"Lily! It's not like we're gonna tell anyone! We're your best friends!" Cole said. Throughout this whole thing Joey seemed to remain silent, with a know in her soft baby blue eyes.

"Nothings wrong guys! Now let's go to bed! Anyways our detentions start tomorrow!" Lily said shooing the girls off her bed, shut her curtains and got in, ignoring her friends protests. She heard them talking softly to each other about her, but she didn't feel like listening. She fell asleep thinking about James.

* * *

Sirius, Jase and Remus went up not long after the girls. 

"Wasn't James supposed to get released today?" Remus asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Yeah he was, but Madam Diamonds probably kept him to make sure he was okay." Sirius said looking hopefully at the back of the portrait.

They entered their room and gasped. In bed, fully clothed, was James.

"James? You okay?" Sirius asked him as James started to wake up from the light in the hallway.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. Sorry I didn't tell you I was here. Where's Peter?" James asked, noticing Peter was nowhere to be found.

"Kitchens," Remus answered as he walked into the bathroom to get changed and brush his teeth.

"Night guys." Jase said getting into his bed and drawing the curtains around him.

"Night," James and Sirius replied in unison.

"Listen, James, I have this great prank to pull on old Snivellus!"

"Really! We've been lacking in pranks. So tell me in the morning! I'm tired right now," James pulled the covers up over him and laid on his side. Sirius drew the curtain and allowed James to go back to sleep.

* * *

James awoke at his usual time and got in his jogging clothes. He left the castle and jogged for about an hour thinking about summer vacation. He, Sirius, and Remus were going on a cruise this summer. Peter couldn't come because he gets sea-sick and his mother wouldn't let him anyways. 

James walked up to the Gryffindor tower to shower and what-not. As he entered the common room he looked around the room for any sign of Sirius. Their was none, but a small red headed figure caught his eye. It was Lily and she was sitting on the couch writing feverishly in what looked like a journal.

"Lily?" James asked, as if to check he wasn't seeing things.

"Potter," Lily said. She seemed mad at him.

"Sorry. What did I do this time? Get up to early." The words were out of his mouth before he could think. He was frustrated with her; he didn't mean to be like that. She was confusing him. Sending him two different signals at the same time.

Lily just sat there looking at him her mouth hanging wide open. He had never talked to her like that before. It wasn't what he said just more the way he had said it.

"Well it was great to bless you with my presence, but I've got to shower." James said. Lily still just sat there as he walked towards the steps.

"Wait! James!" He turned to face her as she got up and ran to the bottom of the steps. He looked at her expectantly. "How are you feeling? Does it still hurt, I—I'm sorry! I'm always so mean and formal with you! Please can we call it a truce?" Lily asked, she didn't know why, the words were just flowing from her mouth before she could stop them.

"Lily, I feel fine." James answered stiffly. He'd been waiting for this day forever and he was acting like a jerk. With that he walked up the stairs, feeling like a complete idiot. He turned around. "Lily!" she had started to walk up her staircase but stopped when she heard her name. She didn't turn around, but he knew she was listening. "I'm sorry! Yes, can we please have a truce." Both walked down the stairs shook hands and continued on up to their dorms.

* * *

"You'll never believe what just happened!" James said as he emerged from the bathroom, steam rolling in behind him. His friends had just awoken, it was now 8:30. " Me and Lily called it a truce!" he said pulling a shirt on, and then pulling his robes on. 

"No way! Ha ha! That's great mate! Now let's see here… you're stuck on the friends' stage!" Sirius clapped his friend on the back as he went in to use the facilities.

"Well I say that's closer than what it was!" James yelled after him.

"She called it a truce with you?" a sleepy Jase asked from his bed. "Lily's never done that before. Anyways you guys are asses! We can still sleep and yet you wake me anyways!" Jase said getting up and walking to the bathroom to find it had been locked and there was singing come from it. "Sirius in the bathroom?"

"Yeah, what's he singing today?" Remus asked. Usually you could tell Sirius's mood by what he was singing in the shower.

"Umm… it's Pretty in Pink today. Bet ya a knut he's singing about Joey. Dude Sirius and you have major problems." He directed at James. "You both are hopelessly in love with a girl who doesn't like you like that in return."

"Nah! You're just jealous because we're gonna end up having hotter girlfriends than you!" James told Jase. Of course knowing full well he just hit a nerve.

"Isn't she—pretty—in—pink. Isn't she?" they heard Sirius singing from the shower. He wasn't the best singer, but he was probably the most hilarious.

"Dude, you need to get a life, insulting Jade because you're jealous cause I can keep a girlfriend isn't one." Jase said angrily from his bed. He was looking for his bag and clothes were being thrown around everywhere.

"At least I'm wanted by every girl in the school! Even Lily!" James said walking over to Jase's bed. Both boys' were getting sort of mad at each other.

"The way you talk about girls, no wonder Lily won't even consider going out with you!" Jase getting up from his bed. "You'd only date her to get in her pants!"

"NO! THAT"S NOT TRUE!" James yelled at Jase finally losing his temper, he punched Jase in the mouth. Jase fell back on the bed, got up and punched James in the eye. The boys started to fight each other.

"WOAH! YOU TWO GET OFF OF EACH OTHER!" Remus yelled getting off his bed and separated the two with his wand. "You two are 16! You should act your ages you damn idiots! Grow up!" The boys just stared at each other for a while then:

"James, stay the hell away from Lily! I won't let you hurt her!" Jase said wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Like I'm even capable of hurting her! You'd have to tell her to not hurt me! But I guess that would be too late, since she's hurt me to many times to count!" James said as he walked toward the door. He turned around and whispered something to Remus before he walked out of the dorm and down the stairs to breakfast.

* * *

That's where I leave you peeps. Just to let you know, this takes place in this year. I'm not going back in time to do the 70's and stuff. It takes place in 2006. Sirius is just singing a really old song. I could've had him sing 'you're Beautiful' by James Blunt if I wanted to. Just to let ya know. Also I am American so this story may be a little crazy! Sorry. I do move fast and misspell a lot of words so yeah. Sorry! 

_**REVIEW!**_

**Love yalls **

**ALI!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ali Sli Fli says: **PLZ REVIEW!**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**I Do not own harry potter! if i did i would be rolling in dinero! there ya go! a lil of my hot spanish! lol!

hehehehehehe

* * *

Sirius walked out of the bathroom to a very quiet room. At first he swore everyone had left without taking a shower, but then he saw Remus holding his wand to the ready and Jase and James looking at each other with looks that could kill.

"James, stay the hell away from Lily! I won't let you hurt her!" Jase said wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Like I'm even capable of hurting her! You'd have to tell her to not hurt me! But I guess that would be too late, since she's hurt me to many times to count!" James said walking over to Remus whispering something in his ear than walked out to breakfast.

"Uhhh what just happened?" Sirius asked looking at the door that had just been slammed.

"Why don't you go ask your big headed ignorant friend!" Jase said grabbing his clothes and shoved passed Sirius into the bathroom. "Mess with this shower and I swear Sirius I will kill you." He slammed the door.

"They got in a fight." Remus stated simply. James and Jase did this a lot, especially over Lily and Jade.

"Oh. Can I make his hair turn purple?" Sirius said, getting an evil glare in his eyes.

"No Sirius let James fight his own fights." Remus was already changed and showered. "Let's go on to breakfast."

The two boys left the dorm and ran into James who was coming back up to the dorms.

"Ow! Sirius your head hit mine! I think I have a concussion!" James said as he got up from the floor.

"Oh ha ha very funny! You're just hilarious a real riot you know that James!" he said giving his hand to help Remus up.

"Why are you back up here?" Remus asked brushing himself off.

"To apologize."

"He's pissed. Let him cool off. Any ways he's in the shower." Remus said simply, continuing on downstairs.

"I'll turn his hair blue. He'll be out in 2 minutes or less." With that James walked into the dormitory and in 2 minute a scream was heard.

* * *

"Joey! Jade! Cole! You guys got to get up! I have important news to share!" 

"Lily your important news can wait! We still have a half an hour of beauty sleep left!" Joey said into her pillow.

"Sorry deary that face is nothing beauty sleep can cure!" Jade said getting up and running into the vacant bathroom.

"Oh I'm gonna kill that girl!"

"I called a truce with James. So yeah I'm gonna go downstairs with Jade when she gets out. She took a shower last night right?" Lily asked. She was hungry and didn't feel like waiting for all of her friends.

"Yeah, but backtrack! You called a truce with Potter! And you called him James! Oh my gosh I think it's the apocalypse!"

"You guys are too loud in the mornings!" Cole said emerging from under her covers. "Lily you realize it's 8:15 and we still have a 45 minutes till we have to be at breakfast!"

"Yeah but sweetums! I would've woken you up in like ten minutes anyways! And which would you want more, me or Lily?" Jade asked as she exited the bathroom.

"Fine," Cole got up and went into the bathroom. Minutes later the shower was heard.

"C'mon Jade! We're going downstairs to eat while these slowpokes take their sweet time!" Lily said getting her bag and heading out the door, immediately followed by Jade.

"Lily! God you walk too fast! We don't have to be at classes till 9!" Jade yelled running up to her.

"I wonder if… no its too early." Lily mumbled to herself

"Lily who are you talking about?" Jade said suspiciously to Lily.

"Nobody! Umm Kyle!" Kyle was her current "crush" or at least that's what this author is telling you! (I know gay line but hey it works!)

"Lily! C'mon! It's totally obvious who you're talking about! And yes he would be at breakfast!" Jade said. She knew Lily was talking about James, it was really obvious.

The two girls entered the Great Hall and sat down at their regular spot near the end of the table. Jade piled her plate up high with muffins, apples bananas and what not. Lily just grabbed a blueberry muffin.

"That is not breakfast my dear Lily!" a voice said playfully in her ear.

She didn't have to look to know who it was instead she muttered a simple: "Shut it Potter." And took a bite of her muffin.

"Now now Lily, you should treat me with respect. In fact I think you should use the golden rule with my actions," He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Now would be the time where you kiss me back."

"No—James--now would be the time where you run!" She took out her wand, but immediately put it away when she spotted Professor McGonagall walking towards them.

"Mrs. Evans, Parkers, Grey, Davis and Mr.'s Potter, Black, Pettigrew, Lupin and Spencer's, you all have detention today, you are to report in Mr. Filch's office by 6 tonight. Am I understood Mr. Potter?" The Professor lowered her glasses at James. He nodded and she headed on her way.

"Damn it! We always get detention on quidditch days!" James said as he took a seat beside Lily, who got up and left.

"Ooh! James mate! Sorry 'bout that but I still don't think she likes you! Especially after that kiss!" Sirius said taking three muffins.

"I don't get her! One minute I'm James and the next I'm Potter again! She is the most confusing girl on the planet! But I swear to you Sirius Black! I will figure her out before the end of 7th year." James watched her exit. He thought he knew where she was going so he got up and went to the library. He walked in and spotted his favorite red head writing a letter. "Lily." He whispered into her ear. He wasn't supposed to be in here. In third year he was kicked out until he could prove he would not light any more books on fire.

"Potter what do you want? I'm not going to kiss you if that's what you're stalking me for." She hadn't even looked up from her letter.

"No. I came to apologize. I acted immature. Again. You were the bigger person and called a truce and I go and act the same exact way as I always do. Lily, I really do like you. If you would just give me one little chance, I'll prove it! I'll blow your mind with the real me! No pranks, no jokes, no big headed stunts! Please Lily!" James looked at her with his hazel eyes, a pleading look replacing the joke.

"No." with that she got up and left the library.

**

* * *

**

**first week of summer**

"Booyah Sirius watch out James is gonna beat your splash by about 6 feet!" James ran and did a cannon ball into his pool.

"Ahh James! The chlorine got into my eyes! Ow!" Sirius ran out of the pool into the kitchen where Haylee Potter, James' 5 year old sister, greeted him with towel.

"Sirius! You're not allowed to get water on mommy's floor! She'll be mad and won't bake me cookies!"

"Yeah Sirius! God you should know that!" James walked in just as wet as Sirius and picked up his baby sister, giving her a hug and kiss.

"James put me down! Now I'm all wet!" Haylee started to cry because her favorite dress was wet.

"Shh shh! Here James will fix it all!" He dried her dress and then dried himself with his wand. "See Big Brother James fixes everything!"

"Can Big brother James fix cookies?" Sirius asked looking in the refrigerator.

"Why I'm sure that's the only thing he can't do!" James said grabbing a brownie from the pan in the fridge.

"Really because I thought Lily Evans fell into that category of things he can't do!"

"Sirius! We are in the presence of a little girl! You don't speak like that!" It was the mature voice of James' father, Bradley Potter.

"Oh sorry Mr. Brad." Sirius said simply. Ever since third year Sirius had lived with the Potter's. This was his home, and these were the best parents he'd ever had, even if they weren't even his.

"Daddy!" Haylee squealed as she jumped into her fathers' arms. "You're back! You were at work an awfully long time!" Mr. Potter was an auror for the ministry so he worked a lot.

"Yes and I'm very sorry about that pumpkin! But daddy has to work so that you can have all your pretty dolls and dresses!"

"I'd rather have you!" she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I know sweetie and I'd rather have you, now why don't you run along and let me talk to your brother alone."

"Okay daddy!" She ran off along the hallway, most likely to her room.

"Yeah dad?" James said grabbing another brownie.

"When's Remus coming over? Today or tomorrow?

"Uh, he's flooing in today at around six or so. You and his parents are leaving tomorrow for the Bahamas right?"

"Yeah, remember, we're leaving Haylee here with you so you have to keep and eye on her. That means you can't run in the mornings. Unless Sirius is going to get up and make her cereal."

"Ay Ay cap'n!" James gave his father a solute and took the rest of the brownies out to the patio where Sirius and his father followed him.

"James! Listen to me! I don't want to have another incident where you almost burn the house down because you left the oven on when you couldn't find Haylee!" Mr. Potter said grabbing James before he could sit sown.

"Dad I understand! Last year was an accident! Just let it go! Plus if I burn the house down this year I can't go on the cruise! I get it dad!" James said facing his dad. Usually James had to look up to see his father, but this year he actually had to look down because he was now 3 inches taller at 6 foot 4.

"Now I've left the safety procedures on the refrigerator for you."

"Dad we go through this every summer! I have them memorized! Plus you're not even leaving until tomorrow! Now go get packed and I promise I will not light the house on fire this year!" James said sitting down on the lawn furniture by their pool.

"I know, but James, you're almost 17 years old and it's not the most trustworthy age! Please James, just be careful. The threat of Voldemort is rising so I want you constantly to have your wand on you, you too Sirius. Please, I can't stand the thought of using any of my children to The Dark Loser." He looked at James and Sirius with pleading eyes.

"Fine dad, we'll go over them with you and mom after we're finished out here. Okay? Happy?" James agreed stuffing another brownie in his mouth.

"Yes, very." Mr. Potter stole the rest of James's brownie as he went to put it in his mouth and went into the house.

James got up and ran into the pool. "C'mon Sirius! Get in here right now! I have to kill you for your comment about Lily earlier!"

"Nah mate! I think I'll be the smarter one and stay out of the pool. I don't want to swim anymore anyways." He got up and went inside.

"Sirius! Are you okay!"

"No." Was the simple answer that reached him as he got out of the pool.

"Oh man! What's wrong! Sirius?"James ran inside after Sirius, it was never good when he was sad. The last time was when he was sad was when his long term girlfriend dumped him. "Sirius? Sirius you in here?" There was nothing but silence, then…

"Gotcha James! Sirius said that you'd bake me cookies if I was quiet about his plan! So are you?"

"What plan Haylee?" James asked picking her up and swinging her around.

"Oops! I wasn't supposed to say anything! Now I don't get any cookies!" she put on a pouty face.

"Why is he kidding in the first place, Little Missy?"

"Because he wants to beat you at your own game!"

"Where did he go?"

"His room!" He put her down and walked upstairs to Sirius' room.

"Sirius? Are you okay mate? What happened?"

"Aw Haylee blabbed didn't she!" Sirius said sitting on top of his bed.

"Well uh yeah. She is five! Why'd you give her the secret anyways? She can't keep a secret to save her life!"

"I dunno!" He tackled James to the ground. The pair wrestled there for about 15 minutes until they both got bored.

"I'm going downstairs. It's 5:30, Remus will be here soon."

* * *

"Lily Cecilia Evans! Are you coming over or not!" Jade yelled through the phone. 

"Yes Jade I'm going to floo to Joey's house in a little bit! I have to make sure I've got everything!"

"Good because I'm afraid we can't contain Cole anymore! She's on a sugar high! She had a whole bag of sugar today! Joey put them on strawberries and Cole ate them all! I swear there were over one-hundred of them!" Jade said into the phone, you could hear the sound of Cole's giggling in the background.

"Why would Joey do that!"

"We were bored. We dared Cole to eat 'em anyway!"

"I'll be over there in 5 minutes okay?"

"YAY!" there was a beep at the other end and Lily knew she had hung up.

Lily grabbed her suitcase and dragged it downstairs. She was leaving for the rest of the summer. No parents were home at Joey's house, and there was going to be 4 wild girls in the house alone, with no adult supervision.

"DAD! MUM! I'M LEAVING! LOVE YOU GUYS! BYE PETUNIA! LOVE YOU TOO!" she always told Petunia she loved her, no matter how much Petunia hated her, she would always love her. Lily took the powder and through it into the fireplace and yelled , "Parkers Palace!" there was a whirl of wind and Lily was engulfed in the emerald flames as she wound around and around until she came to the loud sounds coming from Joey's oversized living room.

"LILY!" came the sound of Cole's voice. "I was so bored without you! We got bored so I ate like 100 strawberries with like a whole pack of sugar on them! And then I jumped in the pool and did you know that James lives like 5 blocks from here? Oh my God! Maybe Remus will be there! You know what? He has a great body! I mean for a genius he has the bod of a quidditch star! Maybe not as nice as James' body but, hey it may compare!"

"Lily welcome to the Parkers Palace! Yes I did feed our dearest friend here a whole bag of sugar! But it isn't my fault! She brought books!" Joey said running up to Lily to greet her in a friendly hug.

"Lils! You're here! Oh my God! She hasn't shut up about Remus for the past 10 minutes! When Joey told her that James lived 5 blocks from here she went on a whole 'Oh Remus' speechy thingy!"

"Lily? You haven't spoken since you got here!" Joey said waving a hand in front of her face.

"James, lives close by? I haven't spoken to him since like a month ago! God what if I see him! What am I supposed to say to him?" Lily freaked. She felt awkward with him ever since she turned him down in the library. She liked him and she could not and would not admit that to herself.

"Do what you've been doing to that poor boy since a month ago: ignore him." Jade said simply.

"Who wants to go on a walk to calm Cole down?" Joey said, getting up. They were all dressed in muggle clothes seeing as she lived in a muggle and wizard community. The house they lived in was a mansion from the outside, but inside it was literally like a palace.

"Okay, I think we need the fresh air anyways. Lily just flooed, that always upsets my stomach. I don't know about you guys though." Jade said getting up. She was dressed in navy blue basketball shorts and a white baggy t-shirt that read Just Do It with the Nike logo. Lily had on jean capri's with a light green top that red 'Green Eyed Goddess' on it. Joey was wearing silver basketball shorts with a form fitting red shirt that read 'Devious Devil'. Cole had on khaki capri's and a baby pink top that read 'Sweet… _Most Of The Time_'.

The girls left the house and went down the street to the park. Joey's cousin was there, he was playing on the teeter totter with a little black haired girl. Joey was stuck watching him, Marc, while her and his parents were vacationing in Italy for a week until Joey got to go on the cruise with her friends. That was the whole deal.

* * *

"James, why do we have to go to the park? I mean I'm sure Haylee would rather go swimming than swinging!" Sirius complained as he held Haylee's hand crossing the street to the park. 

"Oh shut up Sirius! I'm sure it won't be that bad! It'll be fun!" Remus said following behind them. He had just arrived about 10 minutes ago and left his parents and the Potter's to talk about their vacation. Remus' parents weren't that rich but the Potters were still close friends. They even knew about Remus' condition.

The boys were wearing muggle clothes to blend in. Remus had dark khaki cargo shorts and a blue polo. Sirius had on silver basketball shorts and a black shirt that said 'I'm With Stupid' with an arrow pointing up. James had on khaki cargo shorts and a red shirt that said 'Wild Thang'.

"James! I want to go play over on the teeter totter with Marc! Can I? Can I?" Haylee asked pointing to Joey's cousin. He was about 6 years old with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Okay, we'll be waiting for you over here on the bench. Okay?" James said pointing to the bench.

"Okey dokey!" Haylee skipped off to the teeter totter.

"Dude don't look now but it's Evans and her crew." Sirius said pointing at the girls walking up the street.

"Why is it no matter how hard I try I can't even get her to like me! Even just a little bit!" He buried his head in his hands, "And if that isn't enough torture, every time I see her I swear she's even more beautiful!"

Sirius and Remus laughed at him.

"James! Lily's coming over here" James' head shot up to see Haylee pulling Lily over towards him.

"James! This is Lily! I told you about her last summer! She's the girl who helped me when I fell off the slide!" Haylee said jumping onto his lap.

"Err—hey Lily. How have you been?" James said, trying to make small talk. This was sort of awkward to him.

"James we're gonna go talk with Joey and Cole." Remus said to James, while he and Sirius got up and started to walk over towards the other girls.

"Oh, um good. So, uh, this is your little sister? She's adorable." Lily said awkwardly.

"Uh yeah! I get to watch her for the next week." James said, it was still awkward and he had major butterflies in his stomach right now. "Haven't seen you in a while." She laughed, and James relaxed a little bit. They had gotten off the train 3 days ago.

"Yeah, sort of long time no see huh?" She laughed again. She was just standing there; she too had butterflies in her stomach. "Cool you get to watch her? That sounds fun. I get to help Joey baby sit Marc for the next week. Her parents are going out of town to Italy."

"Cool maybe Marc could come over and play with Haylee for awhile. They've been friends for a long time."

"Uh yeah. I'll tell Joey about that. Well I got to go. Joey's parents are leaving the park so that means we have to watch Marc. Bye James," Lily waved goodbye and walked over to her friends.

"Lily! Wait! Can you come over for dinner?" Haylee yelled after her.

"Haylee! You'd have to ask Mum and Dad!" James said to her, trying to quiet her.

"No, I'm sorry sweetie, but I have to go to Joey's and eat there."

"Okay!"

"Yeah, hey Joey, Lily's here can we get Marc and go home for food?" Jade asked, her stomach was growling.

"Uh yeah, Marc we have to go so you can say goodbye to your mommy and daddy!" Joey yelled to her cousin. He ran over to her.

"Can we come back after dinner?" Marc looked longingly at the slide.

"Yeah, but we'll have to wait till your parents leave okay?"

"Okay!"

The girls and Marc walked home silently. Lily was pondering James. _How could he be two different people? I saw him with Haylee and he's so sweet and caring! But at school he pranks those poor first years. I don't understand the being that is James Potter! _

"Lily, you haven't spoken since we left the park. Are you okay?" Cole said bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Uh yeah I'm fine." Lily lied. She wasn't fine. She just realized she was in love with James Potter.

* * *

i no i no! i coouldnt figure out how to actually load the chapters on there! geez! ok so its not as long as i planned it to be but u get 2 for the price of one! gawrsh! lol cool word huh? lol 

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I"M BEGGING!**

**FAITHFULLY,**

**Ali Sli Fli!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long to uplaod and stuff butI had a lot of testing and yeah. I also had a lot of homework.**

**Thanks yall that reviewed! so yeah! please more ppl review. i hope more of you read this. lol. **

**yeah Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, or I would live in Britian. I live in the kick ass United States! **

* * *

"James! My main man!" Sirius said walking over to him. They were still at the park. James hadn't moved from the bench since Lily had left 10 minutes ago. "So she actually talked to you?" Sirius took a seat by him. Haylee had gotten off James' lap and went to play with some other little kids. 

"Y-yeah," he stuttered. He was still in shock that she had considered coming over to his house for Haylee and Marc to play with each other.

"You okay mate? You're a little pale." Sirius asked, concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine Sirius. We should go home. My parents will want to go over the safety guidelines with us." James said, getting up. "Haylee! C'mon we have to go home. It's dinner time!"

"Okey dokey James!" Haylee said running up to him. She grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards their house.

"Where's Remus?" James asked looking around.

"Right here! Don't worry I haven't been kidnapped" a voice said behind him.

James picked Haylee up and swung her around his shoulders. She squealed and giggled.

"James! Put me down!" she laughed.

"Nope!" he started to run home.

"James stop it! Put me down!" Haylee said again, still laughing.

"Okay!" they reached their house, closely followed by Remus and Sirius when he finally took her off his shoulders and opened the door.

"Mommy! Guess what! Lily was at the park today! She and James knew each other from school!" Haylee said jumping into her mother, Danielle Potters, arms. Dani Potter was 5 foot 10, with black hair and blue eyes. The only thing James' appearance had in common with was the hair, as did Haylee.

"Hello Mrs. Dani! How are you today?" Remus said politely as he and Sirius came inside.

"Oh I'm fine Remus. Just a little tired." Mrs. Potter said picking Haylee up and walking into the kitchen.

"Jo! The boys are back from outside!" Mrs. Potter called to Remus' mother, Josefina Lupin.

"Really? Just in time for dinner then. Go on all of you go get washed up for supper." Mrs. Lupin said entering the hallway. She had light brown hair and clear blue eyes. Remus looked exactly like her; he just topped her height by 6 inches. She was 5 foot 9 and Remus was 6 foot 3.

"Wait James, Remus and Sirius. I need to talk to you three please." Mrs. Potter said. "Now I know we've gone over these rules a bunch of times, but I need to be absolutely sure you all understand them."

"Okay." James said looking at his mother, not really listening. He was thinking about Lily.

"Okay. James, make sure to turn the stove off when you leave the house. Do not use magic to cook the food. I would not like to have a giant burn in the middle of my floor this time." This time she looked at Sirius, he just shrugged. "Please make sure you know where Haylee is at all times." She directed this at James and Remus. "Do not do anything with girls in this house!" She said looking at all three boys. "If anything happens, please don't hesitate to call me and the Lupins'! Please!" The boys all nodded their heads. "Now go get washed up." They walked up the stairs.

"No girls? What does she think we're gonna do? Finally get the girls we've been trying to get since third year! Ha! Yeah right!" Sirius said turning on the water and sudding his hands up with soap.

"Well, you never know what could happen! It is summer, and I do have a sexy tan!" Remus said, drying his hands off. James was just leaning against the doorway, listening to his friends talk. "James, what do you think? Think this is our chance to get the prettiest girls in Hogwarts?"

"Ya know what Moony; I think you're absolutely correct. We're gonna get the prettiest girls in Hogwarts this summer. Well at least you are. Cole is so interested in you." James said, finally going up to the sink and washing his hands.

"Padfoot, Moony and Prongs are back in business." Sirius said drying his hands.

"Business for what exactly Sirius?"

"I don't know it just sounded cool."

"Okay then Padfoot. I'm not even going to try and comprehend you." James said drying his hands.

"Comprehend him? What, are you reading him?" Remus said laughing at James' incorrect use of the word 'comprehend'.

"Shut up Moony!"

The three boys went down stairs and ate dinner. By the time they were finished it was 8 o'clock. Haylee was being put asleep since it was her bed time. The boys went up into James' room, where they all sat on his bed.

"Full moons in three days." Remus said gesturing to the calendar. "Are we going to lock me in the basement again?" That was okay. It was better than at Hogwarts, where they stick me in that horrible shack."

"Yeah. I think that would work best." James said. The boys just sat there silently for a while before James said he was tired. Sirius and Remus went to their bedrooms and went to bed.

James got up and put his running shoes on. He needed to clear his head. So he walked quietly down the hallway, so Remus and Sirius wouldn't catch him. He walked down the stairs and out the door. He ran about two blocks to the park where he saw a figure sitting on a bench there.

* * *

Through dinner Lily was very quiet. She couldn't help it, she was deep in thought. She ate very little and didn't talk much. Her friends were casting her worried glances. 

"So Lily, guess what!" Jade said happily.

"Hmm?" Lily said without much thought. She was playing with her food.

"Jase is coming tomorrow! It's going to be so much more fun! And his parents are even letting him go on the cruise with us! Yesh!" Jade said getting up and clearing her plate. Joey's parents had left an hour ago and the girls had put Marc to bed after his dinner.

"That's great! I miss him. He's been writing you hasn't he?" Lily said getting up and scraping her food into the trash bin. She hadn't eaten any of it.

"Yeah, everyday! I'm really happy about this! It's gonna be really fun. And the best part is… I think this is my longest relationship ever!" she laughed. "So! Who wants to watch a movie?" she asked clapping her hands together.

"Okay, but if it's Hercules again I swear I'm gonna die!" Cole said getting up and putting her plate in the sink.

"I think we should watch Hercules! I have all the songs memorized!" Joey said cleaning her plate off.

"Guys I'm tired, I think I'm going to go to sleep." Lily said. She walked up to the room that she was staying in and grabbed her shoes. She was going to go for a walk.

She snuck down the stairs and out the door unnoticed because everyone was watching Hercules. Lily didn't know where she was going, she just let her feet do the walking and she ended up standing in front of the bench she had talked to James on. She sat down on it and heard the pitter patter of a joggers feet. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her head into them.

"Who's over there?" she heard someone call. She searched her pants for her wand, but it wasn't there.

"Shit," she muttered. The voice started to walk toward her. There was a mutter of a word that sounded like '_lumos'_ but Lily wasn't sure. There was a light from the end of a stick that was lighting up the park now.

"Lily? Is that you?" the voice asked. It sounded familiar but she couldn't remember who it belonged to.

"Who, who are you?" Lily asked getting off the bench and backing away from the light.

"Uh James. Ya know, from school." Lily sighed and walked back over to the bench,

"Hello James. Why are you out so late?"

"Clearing my head. I could ask you the same question but, that's your business." He responded. He walked over to the bench and sat down by her.

They sat there in silence. It wasn't the awkward silence like usual. It was just a peaceful nice silence that suited the two teenagers' just fine. James cleared his throat.

"Lily, in the library a month ago--," But he didn't get to finish because Lily had interrupted him.

"I am so sorry about that! I was really rude and I was so out of line. I should have given you a chance and now you probably hate me because I'm a fricken idiot!" Lily said.

"Lily, how could I hate you? I've loved you ever since I laid my eyes on you!" James responded. "Ever since first year I've loved you. I act all big headed and stupid around you. That's not the real James. The real James curses me every time I pull that stupid act." He looked away.

"Oh James. You can't love me! I'm a horrible person! I always judge people before I know them!" Lily said, taking her turn in looking away.

James put his finger under her chin and lifted it so that she looked straight into his eyes. "Sometimes, it's a person's biggest flaw that makes them so irresistible to the one who wants the most." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips and, to his surprise, she kissed back.

* * *

"Why doesn't baby Hercules just like whop him like he does to them when they're snakes?" Jade asked Cole as they watched baby Hercules drink the potion that turned Gods into mortals. 

"Because he likes the juice." Cole responded rolling her eyes at Jade as if it were the most obvious answer.

"Hmm I wonder if it tastes like grape juice." Joey said as the final drop dropped to the ground, causing baby Hercules to keep his Godly strength. "Speaking of grape juice I'm going to go get some. Anybody want some?" she asked getting up and exiting the living room to the kitchen.

"Yes! Get me grape juice and Cole apple! Please! Thank you!" Jade's voice yelled from the living room.

Joey walked into the kitchen and poured her friends their juice. She looked at the plates in the sink. She wondered why Lily hadn't even touched her food all of dinner. It worried her when this happened. The last time it happened was to Cole. Cole had just lost her mother in a tragic fire and refused to eat anything.

Joey took the drinks into the living room and let that whole thing slip her mind as she watched Hercules knock down the whole village square.

"I—I have to go!" Lily said getting up and running off.

"Lily! Please don't go!" James said as he watched her run off toward Joey's house. He put his head in his hands and rubbed his temples. "Stupid! Stupid James! What the hell did you think you could get accomplished by kissing her! Great now she probably hates me even more!" James said to himself as he sat there with his head in his hands. He got up and walked slowly back to his house.

"James!" he heard his name, but he didn't turn around. "Please James! I'm sorry! Please stop!" the voice of Lily pleaded. He turned around and she ran right into him and fell backwards.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he bent down to where she had fallen.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry!"

"Don't be. I was the stupid git who kissed you. Please don't hate me."

'No, you have it all wrong! James, I think I've fallen in love with you!"

She leaned up and kissed him again. There was a bright light and a honk, and the two broke apart, got up and laughed as the car drove on, a muggle yelling a colorful string of curse words back at them.

"So you love me huh?" James said leaning against a tree. He ran his hands through his messy hair, causing it to be even messier.

"No! I mean yes, I mean maybe! Oh I don't know anymore!" Lily said shaking her head as she sat down on the curb.

"If it makes you feel any better, I love you." He said walking over and sitting right next to her.

"Well it's not that I don't love you. It's the fact that I don't want to get hurt." She said, rubbing her arms. It was getting cold out.

"There is no way in the world that I could hurt you." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"James, I'm supposed to hate you." She said pushing his arms off of her.

"Who says that? You? Or is it some prophecy?" James said, anger etching in his voice.

"No James! It's just, I've hated you since 1st year, and if I go back to school, like in love with you people are going to think that I'm just another one of those sluts who you date! I can't be a slut!" Lily said looking at him. She didn't like him when he was angry, it sort of scared her.

"And dating me will turn you into one!" he said, the anger not leaving his voice.

"No—," she was interrupted by him.

"Who cares what other people think! Lily! I'm in love with you! Why don't you seem to get that?" James said, looking at her. The anger was now out of his voice, replaced by a pleading tone.

"Because! You don't love me! I'm me! Lily Cecilia Evans! The most boring girl on the face of this stupid planet! You don't love me! I'm not even your type! Please James! Stop the lying!" Lily said getting up.

"I don't think it's possible to lie to you." James mumbled to himself.

"What?" Lily asked. She heard him mumble something, but she didn't understand it.

"I said I don't think it's possible to lie to you!" James said getting up and walking home, leaving Lily to stand there feeling like an idiot.

* * *

"JADE! IT'S 8 IN THE MORNING!" Joey yelled at Jade as she ran through her house. Jade had decided since Jase would be coming in 2 hours, she should get everyone up extra early. 

"Well, uh doi!" Jade said running into the kitchen. She picked up a spoon and a pan. "Don't come near me! I'm armed!" She said, showing Joey the pan and spoon.

"Well," Joey picked up a wooden spoon and a plastic cup and started to chuck them at her.

"AH I give!" Jade said as she blocked the spoon and cup with the pan. "Stop it! Mercy!" she got on her knees and begged Joey stop, even though Joey had already.

"You are so weird! Want some breakfast?" Joey said, picking a spoon and bowl out of the cupboard.

"Sure, but let me wake Lily and Cole." She left the kitchen and marched up the stairs to Cole's room. "Coley poo! Time to awaken!" she ripped the covers off and jumped on the end of the bed, startling an awaking Cole.

"I'm up! Go away!" Cole got up and walked out the room followed by Jade who ran straight to Lily's room.

"Lilikins! It's waky waky time!" Jade said walking into the lit room. Lily was already awake, reading on her bed, listening to music.

"Hey Jade. What's up? Wanna go get breakfast?" Lily got up, put a bookmark in her book and turned her music off. She walked out of the room towards the kitchen where she and the others ate cereal and talked about stupid stuff: Hercules, Cinderella, Remus, James, Sirius, school, Oliver Twist, Peter Pan.

"Yeah, it's not fair how in all the Disney princess movies they always get those perfect princes, when in real life our princes are like…Sirius." Joey said sticking her spoon into her mouth. "I mean, he's not bad looking, but he's as ignorant as one could be! If his head would maybe shrink down to the size of mine, then maybe I'd consider liking him."

"His head wouldn't even shrink, it'd get bigger." Cole said, sticking a strawberry in her mouth.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny, absolutely hilarious, you're just a real riot, I can't stop laughing!" Joey said putting her bowl in the sink and walked out of the room.

"She's in a bad mood today." Cole said, getting up and putting her bowl in the sink. She walked out of the room to find Joey.

* * *

James woke up and looked for his running shoes. When he found them he realized that he couldn't run because of Haylee. He went downstairs and saw that Sirius was already up and in the kitchen getting food for him and Haylee. James looked to the front door, and quietly slipped back up and got his regular shoes and slipped them on. 

He walked out the door and down the street to Joey's house.

* * *

Lily and Jade were the only ones sitting in the kitchen now. They heard the grandfather clock in the living room strike 9 times. Then they heard the swish of the fire place. Both girls got up and ran to the living room, but the doorbell rang. 

"I'll get it!" Lily yelled. She walked to the door and opened it up. The sight she saw shocked her.

It was James. He was standing there, his hair rumpled as if he had just gotten off his broom. He smiled his Lily smile.

"Hi Lily." She just stood there in shock. She stepped out onto the already warm concrete and shut the door behind her. "Um, how are you? I just had to let you know that I really do love you. That's all, um yeah, I got to go. Bye." He turned around but he heard Lily slightly mumble 'wait'.

"How? I'm so boring! I'm a prefect and I'm one of the one's bound to become head girl! I am so boring! You're a Marauder. You can get any girl, why me?" Lily said looking at the ground.

"Because you're pretty, smart, clever, gorgeous and I've fallen in love with your green eyes." He said.

"I've got to go James." Lily said opening the door and walking back inside. When she shut it, she ran into the living room to see Jase.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this. and again i am so sorry it took so long for me to update and yeah. **

**Luv yall!**

**!ALI!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it has been forever and i am incredibly sorry. I had testing and I just gave up on keeping a friend and I'm trying to tell this guy that I think I've fallen in love with him. lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters in this fic or in any other places either!**

* * *

"Lily, who was it?" Joey asked as Lily walked into her living room, 

"Paper boy, I told him to come back later for his pay." Lily lied without missing a beat to think of an answer. She hated lying to her friend, but she didn't feel like talking about James. Of course she wanted to be his girlfriend; she didn't know why she kept saying she didn't believe him, when she did.

"Oh, okay. I had his money on the counter." Joey laughed. She picked up the remote control and threw it at Jase. He caught it. "Since you just got here, I let you pick what we watch on that box that has people inside. What's it called again Lily?" Joey's parents had just got a T.V and Lily had to show them how it worked.

She laughed and answered, "A television, or T.V. Joey you are so weird. It's not that complicated."

"You grew up with it! I've had it for a year! Jase, why are you watching Dora the Explorer?"

"It looked interesting." He said, "Besides, it teaches you how to speak Spanish. See?" He responded, gesturing to Dora as she taught them how to say 'apples'.

"What if you are Spanish, then what would be the point of watching this show?" Jade asked kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.

"I dunno, but none of us are Spanish so it works!" he changed the channel to a soap opera. "Now this should be interesting." They watched as a lady named Sheridan cheated on her husband, and then cheated on her boyfriend and husband.

"This woman needs help! She has a hot husband and she sleeps with these ugly people who aren't even half as hot." Cole said. "Wanna go for a walk anyone?"

"Yeah, I'm in! Those flooing thingy's make me feel sick." Jase answered getting up. He leaned down and picked Jade up bridal style.

"Ahh! You arse! Put me down!" Jade yelled as she kicked her legs in frustration. She didn't like feeling like she couldn't do anything.

"No!" he ran to into the hallway leading to the front door. "Someone come open the door before she kicks me in the nose!"

"We're coming!" Cole yelled as she ran into the hallway. "Joey can't figure out how to turn the television off and she won't let Lily help her!"

"What a loser! Lily, why wouldn't you let me do it! Err! You frustrate me beyond anything!" Joey screamed as she ran out of living room.

"If not we would've been there for hours on end!"

"Shut up you two!" Jade yelled, she had stopped kicking now and was looking at her best friends like they had lost their minds.

"Fine, let's go." Cole maneuvered herself to the front door in the crowded hallway. She opened the front door and walked out into the hot summer's day.

"Oh Lordy! It's quite warm out here," Jase said as he put Jade on the ground.

"Aw, already! I was getting pretty comfortable there!"

"Now you say that. I'm too tired from hoisting you up there for _hours_," He looked at Joey and Lily.

"Whatever! Shut up!" Joey said running down the street towards the small town. "Who wants ice cream?"

They all ran after her until they reached the small parlor. When they went inside they saw the Marauders and took seats by them.

"Oh look it's the sexy babes." Sirius said as he scooted closer to Joey.

"Sirius!" James said.

"What! I can't lie to the beautiful girly here." He looked at James and saw he was gesturing at Haylee. "Oh! I think we should all switch our seats around." Sirius got up and soon everyone else did.

James ended up sitting by Lily, Sirius was sitting by Joey, Jade was sitting by Jase and Remus was sitting by Cole and Haylee.

"I'm more comfortable." Sirius said, doing the clichéd yawning and putting your arm around the girl trick.

"Sirius, I believe your arm is around me." Joey laughed looking at Sirius.

"Oh, I didn't realize it." Sirius smiled his famous 'I get every girl I want' smile.

"I would like you to move it." Joey said moving forward slightly.

"No, you would like to think you want me to move it, but really you love me having my arm around you." Sirius responded, grinning broader.

"Oh give it a rest mate!" Remus said, "I think we should order our ice cream." He stood up and walked over to the counter where a plump old woman sat on a stool.

"Dear, how may I help you?"

"Uh, yeah, can I get a strawberry smoothie, a vanilla ice cream cone, a chocolate dipped chocolate ice cream cone and a banana split."

"Okay, I'll bring it to your table when it's done."

"Thanks." Remus turned around and bumped into a pretty blonde girl, knocking her vanilla ice cream cone all over her. "I am so sorry! I wasn't watching I didn't mean to." He looked at her and saw that she was laughing.

"It's okay, I wasn't watching either. I'm Heather by the way."

"Remus, Remus Lupin."

"I haven't seen you around here before."

"Oh, I'm visiting my friend James, over there, the one with the black hair."

"He's pretty cute, see you around Remus." She grabbed a bunch of napkins and left to her booth with the rest of her friends.

Remus walked back over to the booth his friends were all sitting in.

"So Remus I see you've met Heather Beardsley. She's a total muggle whore by the way." Joey said as Remus took his seat next to Cole.

"Oh, she was interested in James or Sirius, I told her I was visiting my friend James, the black haired boy, she might have been looking at Sirius though."

"See Joey, you better claim your man before that slut does. " Sirius said as he scooted closer to her. He still hadn't moved his arm from around her shoulders.

"Lily, guess what I forgot at home." Joey said standing up really fast.

"What?"

"MARC!" Joey ran out of the ice cream parlor all the way home. Sirius got up and ran after her.

"Sirius, where are you going?" James asked after Sirius, but it was too late Sirius had already left.

"What's he doing?" Remus asked James.

"I dunno. He's so weird." James said.

"I'm going to order our ice cream Jade," Jase got up and ordered for Joey, Jade, himself and Lily.

"So Lily, how has your summer been so far?" James asked, trying to make small talk.

"It's been amusing since I've gotten to Joey's." she laughed, then thinking of last night blushed and stood up abruptly. "James may I see you outside?"

"Sure." He followed her out.

"Last night! I should've said yes! But seeing as I'm an idiot I said no! Please! Does the offer still stand?"

"Lily, think about it, has it always stood?" he looked at her and gave her his lopsided smile that made every girl melt. He got on one knee. " Lily Cecilia Evans, will you be my girlfriend?"

She laughed and answered, "Of course!"

He got up and hugged her. "I thought I'd be fifty by the time you answered me yes." He swung her around and when he stopped, kissed the top of her head.

* * *

**Hey! please comment I had a really bad week and it would make my day if you commented. I did have writers block on the last two but yeah this one sucked too. i've lost my touch. yeah. i dunno if anyone even reads these lol!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters made by J.k Rowling.**

**thanks to all who reviewed. I'm so sorry it took so ling to update. i was stuck in crete nebrasa! BORING! yeah. lol.**

* * *

"MARC!" Joey yelled running through the door of her home. "Marc. Oh I'm so sorry! I forgot I was watching you!" she walked into the hallway to see marc reading the cat in the hat. Well attempting to read it.

"It's okay!" he said getting up off the couch and walking over to her. "After the last time, I think I'll eventually get used to it." He giggled and gave her a hug.

They walked out of the house. Joey started to laugh as she saw the scene in her yard. It was her paper boy attacking Sirius with the newspaper.

"Stop! You little prick! Stop it! Give me that damned paper you stupid little kid." Sirius took the paper and threw it at the kid's bike.

"Sirius!" Joey yelled at him. He turned and smiled. "What the hell are you doing to my poor paper boy?"

"Well all I did was ask if this was the Parkers house and he started attacking me with the newspaper! I swear I didn't do anything." Sirius put his hands up in innocence.

She walked down the stairs with Marc on her hand. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Coming to harass you about leaving behind a human being!" Sirius laughed and sat on the ground.

"Oh shut up Sirius! It's not like you wouldn't have locked him a closet, or thrown papers at him if it was you!" She gestured to the area her paperboy had been.

"I did not do anything to that boy!" he through his hands up and smiled.

"Oh shut up! I know you had to do _something_." Joey started to giggle. "You're a _Marauder_," she said the word like velvet and smiled at him." You had to do something. You, Mr. Black would never do nothing."

"Sorry to change the subject Miss Parker but we really should be getting back now." Sirius smiled at her and started to walk back to the ice cream parlor.

"Joey! Are we getting ice cream?" Marc looked eagerly up at his cousin. She looked down and nodded.

* * *

Cole and Remus sat in an awkward silence. 

"So, um, how has your summer been Cole?" Remus shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Oh, it's been cool so far. " Cole turned to Jade. "Do you think our ice cream is done?"

"Jase?" Jade cooed.

"Hmm?" He looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'll go check on our ice cream." He sighed and got up from the table. He returned shaking his head.

"Remus? Where's James?" Remus looked at Haylee and sighed.

"With Lily. Want to go see them?" She nodded and Remus picked her up and walked out the door. "James? Look who I brought out for you!" He put Haylee down and ran back inside.

"Remus! Come back here! Remus c'mon!" James looked at Remus through the glass door and pouted his lips. Remus smiled and waved to him.

"Loser. " He walked back over to his seat by Cole and looked at her and Jade. "What?" he shrugged his broad shoulders and grinned.

"Wow Remmy boy. Didn't know you had it in you to ruin James' lover moment." Jade looked at Remus with newly appreciated aw.

"Oh trust me, _I_ am not as bad as Sirius."

"Damn it! Moony! I'm going to kill you!" James walked through the door Haylee at his side.

"No James! You can't kill him! I like Remus!" Haylee grabbed onto James' leg and started to cry.

"I'm not really going to kill him Haylee. We're just going to play a game. He'll get just minor scrapes and injuries." James picked her up and wiped her tears.

"I hope you win James!" He set Haylee down and walked over to Remus.

"Fag." Remus laughed at his poor excuse of an insult. "Shut up. I'm killing you later."

"Fine you're on. 007 Night Fire. At 11 in Sirius' room."

"Be prepared to have your," he looked at Haylee, "butt kicked."

"I'll make you eat your words loser." Remus looked over to the counter where the plump old woman was carrying out a large tray.

"Okay… who had the banana split?" James raised his hand. "Smoothie?" Remus pointed to Haylee. "The dipped?" Remus took it and set it down in Sirius' spot. "And the Vanilla," she set it down in front of Remus. "Enjoy the ice cream." She walked back behind the counter and sat on her stool.

"We have returned with the child forgetter!" Sirius proudly yelled as he, Joey and Marc walked through the door. Sirius looked toward their table and saw his ice cream. "Aw Mooney! You ordered for me!"

"Shut up and eat." Remus looked at his watch. "James you're going to lose in 30 minutes."

"It's 10:30 already? Dang time sure flies bye." He looked at Lily and smiled a big cheesy smile.

"Ew! James you have like something in your teeth!" Lily laughed.

"Darlings! I have your ice cream over here! I'm sorry we just got so crowded I forgot to hand it out!" The plump woman called to Jase and Jade.

"I'll go get it." Jase got up and brought over the tray. He handed Jade he strawberry cone, Cole her chocolate cone, Lily her strawberry cone and Joey her two small chocolate cones.

"Let's all go back to my house! All of you can watch me kick Remus' butt in 007!" James got up and walked out the door. He walked back in and threw his muggle money on the table. Everyone followed him out. He fell back to walk with Lily. "Hey beautiful flower. How are you on this fine day?"

"I am just fine handsome Jimbo." Lily said giggling. She felt James' hand slip overt hers and she smiled. He was perfect. Not a flaw.

* * *

**Yeah please review. im sorry it was so short this time but i just wanted to get that over with. I have to train for volleyball. yeah. ohkay. **

** THANKS!**


End file.
